Rahne Sinclair (Earth-616)
Now reunite with his former lover, Hrimhari explained to Rahne the fall of Asgard, the murder of his pack, and his own rebirth on Midgard. Hrimhari then revealed to Rahne that he is now shapeshift into a fully human form. They then consummated their newly rekindled romance. While in the throws of afterglow, next to a roaring fire on the fall of Angel's Aerie, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were attacked by three of the Frost Giants that slaughters Hrimhari's pack. At first they flee, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decide that can run no longer and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne faints due to unknown causes. Faintly she calls out for Elixir. Hrimhari rushes her back to Angel's Aerie, where he is met by Archangel and Warpath who accompany him to the X-Men base on Utopia . Unfortunately, Utopia is under attack by Selene's undead mutants and Necrosha and Elixir is in a comatose state due to the strain exerted by timetravellingComics:X-Force / Cable: Messiah War Vol 1 1 and in healing Surge. Wolfsbane condition continued to worsen, and in desperation Hrimhari calls upon the death goddess Hela. Hela offered Hrimhari an even trade; a life for a life. Except she asked him to choose between his true love, Rahne, or their unborn child (which was the reason Rahne was dying). In the end, Hrimhari choose to exchange his life for Elixir's, knowing the Elixir could save both Rahne and his unborn cub. As Hrimhari and Hela disappeared he told a recovered Elixir to save Rahne and tell her "I love her...and...I will find a way back to her." To save Wolfsbane's life Elixir had to strengthen her body (to undefined limits) to endure the Asgardian embryo growing inside her. & After the battle on Genosha with Selene and her Inner Circle, Rahne was removed from active duty on X-Force by Wolverine. and Necrosha She rejoined X-Factor in New York, where she discovered ex-boyfriend Rictor in an intimiate embrace with Shatterstar. She and Shatterstar briefly fought for Rictor's love, though the battle went unfinished; subsequently, she led Rictor to believe that her baby was his. | Powers = Lycanthropy: Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can transform into either a wolf or a transitional wolf-human by will, without any effect of the full moon or silver items. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. As a wolf Rahne experiences all the heightened animal senses of a wolf such as hearing, sight & smell. However, it is in her transitional hybrid form that she experiences greater changes. She is essentially a human being covered with a thin layer of fur all over her body, sharp teeth and claws. She is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run & manoeuvre on all fours like a wolf. In this transitional form she experiences enhanced abilities such as: *'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller & stronger. *'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. *'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. *'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infra red, ultra violent, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust). There are drawbacks to being a wolf. While in her lupin form Wolfsbane can not orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal chords of a wolf and therefore barks, growls and howls as one. Although in this form she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar, she does not often work with her former New Mutants team-mate. Also, while she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behaviour. This can sometimes dull her intelligence, or over-ride her usually up-right and moral consciousness. Wolfsbane's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. | Abilities = | Strength = In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine and transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Factor Plane | Weapons = | Notes = * When in lupine form, Rahne had an empathic link with Danielle Moonstar. It has not been revealed if this link still operates. * Rahne was previously unable to grow her hair longer than a few inches in length. She was able to grow longer hair while locked in her transitional form after leaving Genosha, and again when she was deprived of her mutant powers. * Rahne is a strictly religious Protestant (Scots Presbyterian). * In Asgard, Rahne was temporarily under Loki's control and while wearing a Collar of Obediance, she was a monstrous wolf called Grimfang. | Trivia = | Links = * Rahne-Sinclair.com * [http://peterdavid.malibulist.com/archives/002134.html Peter David, the writer, briefly discusses Rahne of Terra] * Spotlight feature on Wolfsbane at UncannyXmen.net * Forum featuring Wolfsbane | Marvel = http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=710 }} Category:X-Factor members Category:New Mutants members Category:Excalibur members Category:198 Mutants Category:Shapeshifters Category:X-Force members Category:Lupine Form Category:Paragons